


Love Before Duty

by Fiona James (Bluewolf458)



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-01
Updated: 2014-07-01
Packaged: 2018-02-07 00:14:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1877832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluewolf458/pseuds/Fiona%20James
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kirk and Spock check out a new planet</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Before Duty

Love Before Duty

by Fiona James

There were two planets in this solar system worth investigating. The Enterprise's sensor check showed that both had extensive plant life, but neither had animal life higher in the evolutionary scale than small amphibians.

Kirk decided that he and Spock should check out one of the planets while the Enterprise investigated the other. McCoy would have accompanied them but for pressure of work; two crewmen had come down with a mysterious ailment, and he was still trying to identify it; but since they were room-mates, it seemed unlikely that anyone else would be infected, especially since they were not Human, but canine Gremas.

The planet Kirk chose to check was the smaller of the two and on the sensors showed little possibility of being of any practical value, except possibly as an agricultural colony. The other showed more potential. They were to be left for a week - Kirk regarding this, in part at least, as an opportunity to give Spock a slight break on a duty that was actually far less arduous than it appeared to be. Spock ate work - never complained and frequently sought extra duty too, and at times Kirk worried about him. _Everyone needs an occasional break,_ he thought. _Even Vulcans, and while meditation may serve full-blooded Vulcans, Spock's Human half has its needs too._

They materialized in a forest glade. Kirk sniffed, savoring the mixed scents from the trees and bushes. Insects buzzed; butterfly-like wings fluttered noiselessly between the brilliantly colored flowers of some of the shrubs. He pulled out his communicator.

"Kirk to Enterprise. Beam down complete. On your way, Scotty."

"Aye, Sir. See you in a week."

Kirk turned to the mixed supplies beamed down with them. "Let's get the tent up first, Mr. Spock."

Once the camp was ready, they looked around. Spock moved to examine one of the bushes; he bent over it examining the flowers, then straightened.

"Captain."

"Mmmm?" Kirk crossed to him.

"The scent of this flower... " He sounded uneasy.

Kirk bent to sniff at it. He inhaled deeply, suddenly aware of a terrible need. A glance at Spock's face showed clearly that he also felt the same need.

"We must endeavor to leave here," Spock said tightly. "There is some quality in the pollen of these flowers that is having deleterious effects on both of us, and it must indeed be powerful to affect two different species whose physiology is so different.."

"I don't want to leave," Kirk whispered. "I want... hell, you know what I want, Spock!"

"We have duties... "

"We have love too, Spock. For once - just once... let's put love before duty. Hold me. That's all I ask... Just... Just hold me." He reached out longingly. "Please, Spock.°

Something in the Vulcan seemed to snap. He reached for Kirk. Their arms closed around each other; the contact of their bodies increased their need for more contact. Kirk moaned as his mouth closed on Spock's neck. The Vulcan's grip tightened demandingly.

Kirk raised his head. They looked at each other. Then their mouths met in a kiss that gained in passion as it lengthened.

Spock wrenched himself away. "This... is impossible," he gasped. His voice sounded forced.

"Is it so wrong - to love each other?" Kirk whispered.

"We - know we do. We should not... require to express it."

"Is it so wrong to want to express it? To want the happiness of expressing it?"

"No. But the situation is...abnormal." Spock's voice showed clearly the strain, the terrible effort it was, to speak in such a detached manner. "The scent - the pollen... it is affecting us, making us desire physical contact... "

"No," Kirk said quietly. "Not making us desire it - _me_ desire it.. It's making us - _me_ express a desire that was already there."

Spock stared at him, longing in his eyes.

"It's not sexual, Spock. At least I don't think it is. I just want us to hold each other for a little while. That's all. Is it so much to want?" He hesitated, then added unhappily. "But it's only the flowers affecting you, isn't it? It isn't something that would normally enter your mind - the wish to express your friendship."

Spock drew a deep breath, and the pollen in the air filled his lungs, breaking his barely-held resolve.

"Jim." He reached blindly, hungrily, for the Human. "I did want it before. But I am a Vulcan... " His mouth closed hungrily over Kirk's.

They stood for a long time, arms locked around each other. Kirk's hand moved to stroke the back of Spock's neck and head. Unconsciously, without meaning to, he touched an erotic nerve that made the Vulcan writhe, then as Spock's grip tightened, he let his fingers drift lightly across the nerve again, feeling an odd satisfaction in his friend's response.

"Again," begged Spock softly. "Please, Jim..."

Kirk obeyed. Spock moaned softly, his body thrusting involuntarily against Kirk's, and the Human felt the hard bulk of an enlarged penis pressing against him. The sensation, unusual though it was, completed his own arousal, and he knew that Spock knew it too.

"It... is sexual, Jim," Spock said quietly.

"Yes."

"If you want to resist, I will try."

"I think we should... resist... but I don't want to." Kirk's hand moved in a gentle caress across Spock's head. "Spock, we love each other. So... it's perfectly logical that we just relax and enjoy sharing... the only thing in life that we haven't shared before."

"Yes... It is logical." He looked towards the tent; but Kirk held him back.

"Out here," he whispered. "Under the open sky. Without hiding or behaving as if we were ashamed to love."

They stripped each other and lay on the soft grass. Their hands caressed as they kissed again, and then they were gasping and panting as their bodies thrust violently against each other. Their climax was a release that left them limp. Still locked in each other's arms, they slept.

When they woke, it was morning again. The scent had gone. The flowers were all dead on the guilty bushes, their petals littering the ground. Themselves again, they looked it each other, each afraid. of the shame he did not want to see on the other's face.

"I still love you, Spock," said Kirk at last. "I just never realized before, that I wanted to express it in that way too."

"Neither did I. But we know it now, Jim. We know already the planet is unsuitable for colonization, and we still have six days."

"And when we get back to the ship?"

"There we should do without, for it would not be good for discipline should it become known... but there will be shore leaves..."

Kirk added, "I agree. Now let's stop wasting time." His mouth closed over Spock's.

And Spock yielded contentedly to his demanding lover.


End file.
